


Some May Compare You to the Shining Sun

by Willow_Angel



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is a Sweetheart, I need help, M/M, Poetry, Smitten Erik, Sonnet, aesthetic, and halfway through I realised it was too Cherik to be normal, bxmyaxsthxtic, inspired by Shakespeare, moodboard, the first one I've ever written, this is literally a sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: "Some may compare you to the shining sun,Glowing and full of endless energy."Or, a sonnet from one love-struck man to his muse.





	Some May Compare You to the Shining Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... we started learning about sonnets in my English class (listened to David Tennant reading Sonnet 18 by Shakespeare, yesssss), and then we had to write our own for a Poetry Anthology for an assessment task.
> 
> I realised halfway through that I was basically writing Cherik. Like??? How??? The fuck??? Did this happen??? I just write fanfiction so low-key it's in frigging POETRY. GODDAMN. IT AIN'T EVEN THAT GOOD. BUT HEY, HAVE IT, BECAUSE I'M FUCKIN PROUD OF MYSELF.
> 
> AND HAVE A MOODBOARD AT THE END TO GO WITH IT!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Inspired by Shakespeare's "Sonnet 18" AKA "Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?")

Some may compare you to the shining sun,

Glowing and full of endless energy.

Eyes as blue as a clear summer sky, one

Might describe you like this and be happy.

 

However, I admit I don’t approve

Of those who turn from you too soon, like me.

When you gaze at me, and I back at you,

I’m afraid the sun is not what I see.

 

Your eyes do shine with a different glow,

Something incredibly calm and serene;

Something soft and kind and brilliant, and so

There is nothing quite like you, so I’ve seen.

 

You sparkle and glow and speak in a tune;

You are calming, my love – you are the moon.

 

See more of my moodboards on my Tumblr [@bxmyaxsthxtic](bxmyaxsthxtic.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> (Erik is so head-over-heels for Charles he writes poetry in his head. Headcanon accEPTED.)


End file.
